Truth or Dare
by haleyelizabeth
Summary: When Gustavo gives them time off, the boys decide to have a co-ed sleepover. This can only lead to one thing: The game of truth or dare. And who, you ask, do they invite? YOU. Just put your name in the blanks! Ha. Things are about to get raunchy, folks...
1. Opening

**Title: Truth or Dare **

**Author: x3MisfitxToyx3**

**Characters: The characters of BTR, & YOU!**

**Rating: 'T' (Maybe I should've decided on 'M'? Haha? We'll just have to wait & see... **

**Setting: The boys' room in the Palmwoods hotel for the most part**

**Warning(s): Sexual humor and some pretty out-there dares and revealing truths… All the good stuff ;)**

**Disclaimer: Um, I guess you kind of already know that I don't own the boys of BTR & I'm pretty sure that I don't own you as a character? Haha. Just put your name in the empty spaces :P**

**Author's Note: My best friend suggested I write something like this when we were playing "adult" truth or dare on her itouch, so I decided to make it with the BTR guys & for you to be able to put yourself in it ;) It's more fun that way. **

**Mood: Hungry**

**Listening to: Alice by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

"Oh, just get out of my sight! OBVIOUSLY, you cannot comprehend simple dance steps and you have the," Manager and producer, Gustavo Rocque got up in the face of each the four boys with each word, "ATTENTION. SPAN. OF. A."

Realizing he has forgotten a word, Gustavo looks around and then just bursts in front of all of them, waving his arms and yelling, "FISH!"

Carlos raises a hand like he is in grade school. "I thought we were dogs?"

"I thought we were monkeys." Kendall adds.

Logan looks confused. "Didn't he call us monkey-dogs a while ago?"

James turns to the three of them and holds out his hands, ready to explain. "No, no. You see, he-"

"ENOUGH." Gustavo yells. The boys all stop and James jumps about ten feet in the air. Kelly stands there, not quite knowing what to do, and Gustavo groans and turns to leave the room. With a small wave of his hand over his shoulder he says, "You four are done for the day! And don't come in until noon tomorrow!" As he walks out the door, he quietly adds, "_Because I can only handle so much of this at a time!" _

Kelly gives them a look before groaning and following her boss. "Now what?" Logan asks, looking up at the clock, "We've never had this much time off to do nothing before."

They all think and are waiting for an idea to strike one of them when Kendall calls out, "I've got it!"

"Well out with it, man!" James yells, grabbing onto his shoulders and shaking him violently. He slowly pries his friend off of him and says, "Let's get some people together and have a party."

"Party?" Carlos perks up, "Like, what kind of party?"

"I don't know, how about…" he thinks for a moment, an almost sinister look on his face.

"Yes, yes?" James urges him on. Apparently he's not one for waiting.

"A co-ed sleepover?" When he says this, Logan, Carlos and James all find themselves with jaws dropped and at a loss of words. "A co-ed sleep- _sleepover_?" James looks horrified.

"Is this supposed to be some cruel blow to our self-esteems?" Logan asks, "What girls do we know that would want to come to our co-ed sleepover?"

"If we even have one." Carlos adds, raising a finger and proving that he is not exactly keen on the idea. Kendall ponders this for a moment before saying, "Well I know Camille would want to come."

Logan winces but no one says anything. "And then there's Jo. And the new girl who just came here a week ago."

"Who's that?" James asks.

"She's a singer. Gustavo's having her record some demos and I'm pretty sure she can play guitar too. I mean, she seems nice enough. Even thought none of us have actually got enough guts to go up and _talk to her_."

Kendall shoots Logan and Carlos a glare, knowing their the ones who spend the most time by the pool. "Dude," Carlos says, "She's hot. And I don't want to get shoved in a pool for the ninth time this week, thank you very much."

"Does watching her from the other side of the pool count?" Logan asks shyly.

"Sorry, no." Kendall says, "Isn't her name __________?"

"YES." The three others all call out a little too quickly, only confirming Kendall's suspicions that they've all been 'admiring her from afar'. They all sigh, enveloped in their day dreams.

"So it'll be the four of us, Camille, Jo, and __________?"

"Huh? Yeah." Logan says, being the first to snap out of it, "I guess I'll go get Camille… seeing as how she wouldn't turn me down." he groans a bit, "And James can com-" He stops and looks at James, who is still smiling and looking up aimlessly into space.

"James?"

"…"

"… James?"

"I bet she smells nice…"

"JAMES. FOCUS."

"HUH!? Wha-"

"James, you're going with Logan to get Camille. Carlos, you can go get Jo, and I'll go and find __________ since you three will probably drool all over her you even ask her about tonight." Carlos slams a hand down on his helmet with determination.

They all make faces but agree, walking out the door with their minds set on each of their guests.

**----------------------------- I decided that this was too short to make one chapter & the other part of this story, before the actual game of truth or dare begins, would make a dumb second chapter so I just kind of combined them -----------------------------**

"Hey there, __________." a male voice says to you.

"Uh, hi?" you respond, almost laughing. You have no clue who this is.

"I'm Kendall." he holds out a hand and you smile. He's good-looking.

"I'm __________." you say, "But… you already knew that?"

He smiles. "Let's just say, _my friends _already told me all about who you are, as creepy as that might sound." You raise an eyebrow and a smirk makes its way across your face.

"Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh," you laugh, "Then your friends must be the three boys who are always starring at me from across the pool…"

He grins like he has just won gold at the Olympics. "Man, are they're gunna' be bummed when they find out you knew the whole time."

You laugh and sit up on the lawn chair, putting the book you were reading down on the table beside you. He catches a glimpse of the title and his face looks surprised.

"What?" you ask, looking around for what he could be starring at, "Oh, the book. You like, um, Nicholas Sparks?" You pick your old copy of 'The Wedding' that you've read at least eight times back up and then look back to Kendall.

"No, uh, I mean, it's just… _a book." _he says, a little shocked.

"Yes? And you're a boy. And that's a pool. And if you want to get _even more _in depth we can talk about how that's _air _you're breathing."

He snaps out of whatever trance he's in and looks back to you. "Uh, no, sorry," you can tell he's looking for a way out of his last remark, "It's just, it's _not a magazine_. Most Palmwoods girls read magazines. I've never seen someone around here with an actual _book_."

You don't think you should be offended by that but you are a little miffed for some reason. "So, lemme get this straight, just because I'm a female singer here at Palmwoods, that means I'm supposed to be some ditsy girl who drinks iced coffees all day by the pool in her tiny bikini, where my biggest concern is what color I should get for my next manicure?"

He blinks. "…Is it?"

"NO." You say, plopping your book back on the table, "It's not."

"I didn't mean to make you mad," he says apologetically, "I was just trying to point out that you don't seem like most of the girls here." You shrug, not knowing what to say right away.

"Sorry I freaked out on you. To be honest, I thought you were just going to be like most of the guys here too: Some kind of egomaniac who's biggest obsession is with their hair." You can tell he is thinking of someone specific and laughs to himself. "It's fine, don't worry about it, __________." He looks at you a little bit longer when he talks to you then he did before.

You smile and kind of tilt your head to the side. "And in saying that I'm not like most girls, I guess that proves you're not like most of the boys here."

"Cool, so you wanna' come to my apartment tonight?"

You stop and both brows raise as far as they will go. "Did you seriously just ask that?" you say aloud.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant-" Kendall starts, holding his hands up in front of him just incase you decided you to slap him or something, "You see- Wow, no. See- I didn't mean-"

You jump off the pool chair, holding up your hands up as well. "Okay, lemme just stop you there!" you say, "Way to prove me wrong just as soon as you change my mind! You sure do say the wrong thing a lot, huh?"

Kendall groans and you can see he's having a difficult enough time as it is with this. "Listen, I didn't mean it like that, alright? My friends and I-"

"Oh! So your creepy friends wanna' _get in on the action? _Well SORRY, but I'm not that kind of girl."

You pick up your things and start to leave when he stands in front of you, blocking your path back to your room.

"Move." you say, trying to be as demanding as possible for a teenage girl.

"Just gimme five seconds." he begs.

"You have three."

Deciding it's not worth the argument, he draws in huge breath and starts to talk really fast, saying, "Okay, so my friends, the ones who're creepy but don't mean to be, yeah, well, our manager, actually your manager too, Gustavo, he manages our band, Big Time Rush, he gave us some time off we'll call it, and the four of us wanted to have a party tonight and we wanted to ask you since you were new and they all thought we were hot and I thought this would a be a helluva lot easier to ask you but then I saw the book and I thought 'well hey, she's not just _some girl' _so then I started saying the wrong things because I got nervous and now you probably think I'm just one of those egomaniacs with the hair obsession, well, that's not me, it might be my friend, James, but it's not me, and now I see what they were talking about when they said you were good-looking, wow, I mean, wow, but I'm sure there's more to you that than, and-"

You hold up a hand, silencing him. "That was four seconds."

He lets out a heavy sigh. "So what do you say? You want to go? It's kind of like a co-ed sleepover kind of thing so it'd be overnight, if that's alright."

"Yeah…" you hesitate, "But you don't really, well, they just want me to go because of _looks, _which is a nice compliment and all, but-"

This time, he's the one who silences you with a hand. "Well, _I _want you to go. Not just because of your looks, but because you seem like a really nice girl who can be fun to be around and has an… _interesting _sense of humor."

You smirk. "I'll take the 'interesting sense of humor' thing as a compliment." You're kind of in shock; no one's ever really said anything like that to you before… It's nice.

"So… is that a yes?" he asks, "You're killing me here, __________."

You laugh. "Sure." you reply, "What time should I be there?"

He does a half-smile and starts to talk when there's shouting behind the both of you.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WANT ME TO JUST COME OVER AND SPEND THE NIGHT WITH YOU, AFTER YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND, AND RIGHT AFTER MY DOG GOT HIT BY THE OSCAR MEYER WIENER TRUCK HE WAS CHASING!"

You both watch as a dramatic scene unfolds in front the hotel doors. A boy gets slapped by a girl in purple sequins. "Oh, but I'd love to go!" she says, switching moods like someone has flipped a switch and wrapping her arms around the boy's neck. He reaches both arms out towards his friend for help, but he only backs away shaking his head with his hands up.

"Camille." Kendall says, you and him both looking in that direction.

"I've… met her. She's quite the… actress?"

"Logan and James…"

"Ah, creepy boys three and one."

Kendall laughs and turns back to you. "Our apartment at 7:30 tonight. It's gunna' be me, the three guys, you, Camille apparently, and Jo."

You smile. "Sounds like a party to me."

* * *

I have so much in store for this story; there's so much I can do with it! Bwahahaha! Haha! I just ate chicken pot pie. It was awesome. But now I'm full. Hrm.

Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Predictions? Concerns? Review; your opinion matters.

~Haley


	2. 1: Groaning, Laughing, and, uh, Barking?

Chapter 1: Groaning, Laughing, and, uh, Barking?

You suck in a breath, the number on the hotel door starring back at you. Finally, you summon the courage to knock on it, stepping back as if it will come and bite your hand.

You're late, but you chose to be. The last thing you wanted was to be the first one there alone with four guys you barely knew…

While you wait, you glance down at what you're wearing. After talking with Kendall, when you were heading back up to your room, Camille had stopped you. "Hey there. I'm Camille." she smiled. Cautiously, you say hello back and add, "I'm __________."

You've seen this girl in action. You can't be to careful, never knowing who she'll pick to be to her next monologue victim.

"So, you going to the boys' party thing tonight?" she asks. You nod and say, "Yeah, Kendall just invited me."

"Oh, good." she smiles, "So it won't be just Jo and I. Us girls got to stick together." You fake a smile and nod. You're not quite sure what she's talking about. Is she trying to warn you or something about these guys? You've gotten along fine with the boys back at your old school. What makes this any different?

That last idea gives you a knew sense of confidence about tonight but as soon as the thought is in your head, it is replaced with Camille's voice asking you what you are planning on wearing.

"Um, I don't really know." you say shyly, "I hadn't really thought about it." Boy, was that a was a lie. You just hadn't really decided on anything yet.

"Oh, come one!" she almost yells, making you jump, "I'm going out shopping to get my attire planned out! I figure since it's a sleepover, we should have some pajama related clothing incorporated in our-"

"Uh, that's cool, Camille. Sorry, but I really have to go and-"

Her weird smirk cuts you off. "Oh, I see." she says, winking a little too hard, "Going start getting ready for tonight, _are we_? That's probably a good idea… I mean, it is only…" Camille looks up at the clock, "Holy- Only in eight hours! I got to go too, __________! See you tonight!" And with that, she's gone. You decide it doesn't really matter that she thinks you have to get ready, even if you are just returning a book to the library.

So you guess that this is how you got to be here, dressed in the clothes you found on the mat outside your room after the doorbell rang. Attached was a little note signed from Camille saying, 'Hey, thought you could use these. On me, I went shopping and picked them up. Can't stay and chat! Gotta' run, lot's to do before tonight! Can't wait!' with some weird little heart thing next to her signature and couple of 'X's and 'O's.

It was a pair of plaid green, blue, and navy colored short shorts that almost look like boxers and a tight white shirt with quarter length sleeves. The trim and sleeves were a shade of blue and there's the number 37 printed on the front in the same color on the thin fabric. It has a low scoop neck and that , along with the length of the bottoms, is making you a bit nervous.

To top things off, there was a pair of green knit slippers.

Well… they could be called slippers… They were almost like thick knit socks that went up to your knees and had sole on the bottom. Two humongous pompoms hung from the same colored yarn off the side of both of them and tied into long bows.

You thought the whole outfit was extremely cute, but was it appropriate? Er, you weren't sure. As long as Camille had gotten herself something similar, you were in the good.

Just then, the door opens. Your head snaps up to see Kendall in the doorway. "Hi-" you barely have time to get out your first sentence before the boy is tackled by James. Well, _creep boy one_, as you know him. "Uh…?"

"Get away, she's mine! I called dibs!" James yells.

"How do you expect to get dibs while you're on the floor!?" Kendall yells back, as they wrestle each other on the floor.

"__________!" You turn and see Camille and Jo sitting on the couch, Camille with her arms in the air as she calls your name.

She stands up and bounds over the guys, shutting the door behind you. "Typical." she says shaking her head at them, "Now, __________, come over here! I see you found the pajamas! You like?"

You see that Jo is wearing a red and navy stripped pair of pajama pants, a tight grey t-shirt, and a pair of red fuzzy slippers that look like someone hacked them straight off of Elmo. But them you see Camille in her short plaid skirt made of the same material as your shorts in pink and her tight silver tank-top with your slippers in pink and suddenly you feel more in place.

"Oh, yeah. Thank you for them by the way! I like them a lot! I have no idea what I would've worn if you hadn't picked them out for me." You're not sure whether or not you're lying.

She winks. "Anytime. Now, KENDALL!" she screams, causing you to jump.

Both James and him immediately stop mid-brawl. "Yes?" he asks.

"This party is all you guys'. Introduce __________, here!"

He stands up and gives you a smile as Camille goes to sit with Jo. "Alright, everyone, this is _________. That's Jo, Camille as you know, James, and-"

Carlos and Logan come bolting out of the kitchen area, both in pajama pants an t-shirt, just like the other two boys. "Whoa, did you say __________?" Carlos asks, "Then you're the hot chick who-!"

Logan hits him in the chest and he stops talking. You giggle to yourself.

"And, er, that's Carlos and Logan."

You nod and it's not until now that you realize the music on the stereo system is on in the background.

"So what do you say we get this little co-ed sleepover started with a little round of _truth or dare?" _Camille smiles.

You and Jo somehow instinctively look at one another. "Sure." she says, nodding as if to confirm it with you. You laugh and say, "Sounds like fun."

You see the boys eyes widened and James and Kendall give each other knowing looks. It's a proven fact that the game of truth or dare has its ways of becoming extremely… interesting.

"Holy shit, YES." Carlos cheers. "Language." you scold smiling, even though you know everyone's just as excited as he is. "Sorry…" he grumbles.

**Fast forward! **

You're all starring at the two hats in the middle of the coffee table. "So…" Kendall says, his eyes not moving from them, "Who wants to go first?"

"We have to take the vow before we start." Jo says.

"The vow?" you ask, turning to her. "The truth or dare oath. The promise you make before starting an official game to ensure that everyone won't back out."

She holds up her left hand and you all do the same except for Carlos who hesitates to figure out which hand is which.

"Now, I swear." she starts. You all repeat, smirks crossing your faces. "On my life."

"On my life!" "To follow through with every truth or dare I receive in this game and not back out."

"To follow through with every truth… Um…" You look to everyone else to see what to say when you forget the ending. Come to find out, they're all doing the same thing and everyone's voice becomes a trailed out mumble.

"Uh, good enough." Jo says, "Let's start."

Everyone looks at someone else in the circle. "I volunteer Logan." you say from your seat in-between Kendall and Jo.

"What!?" he protests, "Why me!?"

You shrug. "I don't know. You just seem like the last likely person to do something like this."

Everyone else pretty much nods in agreement. "Yeah, that is true, Logie." Camille chimes. He groans and says, "Fine. Truth then." Just as he reaches a hand for the hat labeled 'TRUTH', James stops him by leaping over his lap.

"James- What the hell is your problem?" he yells. The boy looks up to him and flips his hair. "Are you trying to jinx us!?" he yells.

"James, what're you talking about?"

"What I'm TALKING about, is that you cannot start off a game of truth or dare with _truth! _Truth's like, the ultimate wimp move!"

"Where on Earth did you hear that!?"

"It's fact, Logan. General knowledge even. But mostly fact."

"Hey, I picked-"

"FACT."

"James, I-"

"Do you wanna' jinx the game, Logan?"

"Wha-"

"I SAID, DO. YOU. WANT TO. JINX. THE. GAME?"

Shoving James off onto the floor with a groan and ignoring his, "Ouff!", Logan reaches for the other hat labeled 'DARE'.

He takes a slip of paper and unfolds it and you all watch patiently as he does. He makes a face and groans, falling back onto the couch and leaning to the side. Logan stuffs his head in a pillow and James is the first to ask, "What? What does it say!?" when he pops back up from the carpet.

Logan doesn't move from his spot, he only sticks his arm out, shoving the piece of paper in James's face. James leans back to avoid being stabbed in the eye, but takes it. You lean over Kendall to see what it says, just like everyone else and it isn't until then that James reads it out loud.

"Bark like a dog every time someone says the word 'are' until your next turn."

You all laugh and Logan lets out another groan. "Mmm mm mm m mm!"

"What was that?" Kendall asked.

"No, no, say it like this," Carlos smirks and leans, "What _are _you saying, Logan?"

Logan lifts up his head. "I SAID, I demand to know who wrote up these!"

Camille let out a giggle, "Got them off a website, Logie."

"NOW BARK!" Carlos was jumping on the couch, "BARK LIKE A DOG!"

Jo shrugs and you can tell she's trying not to make anyone mad at her, "Well he did say- … _that word_…"

Logan's eyes narrowed at Carlos and he plainly says, "Fine then. _Bark_."

"Nu, uh, uh. Do it right!" Carlos scolds.

His eyes narrow even more. "WOOF."

The guys all laugh and the three of you girls lose it. "So, _are_ you going to go next, Kendall?" James asks him. You giggle.

"… What?" Logan asks when he realizes you all are staring at him. "BARK." Carlos commands again. Logan is displeased with his dare.

"_WOOF." _

In the midst of all the laughter, Kendall reaches out for the hat labeled 'DARE'. He pulls out a piece of paper and you see his eyes scan it. He says nothing. His content facial expression just completely changes and he looks directly up to James, who is across from him.

"What?" James asks.

"Oh, HELLLLLLLLL NO." Kendall says, waving his hands and dropping the paper, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

You lean and pick up the white rectangle next to his foot and Camille leans over Jo to get a peek. You read it in your head and your face drops too. "Oh… my… God…" Camille gasps, a hand going to her mouth. You swallow hard and mentally prepare yourself to read this out loud.

"Take honey or any other sticky substance and put it somewhere on the body of the person across from you... Lick it off."

James shrieks and tries to pull Jo over to where he was sitting. "Sorry, not happening, pal!" she says, pushing him away.

Carlos and Logan are hysterical on the couch and you have no clue what to say so you just try and laugh. "Dude! Dude! Sucks that you took the oath, huh!?" Logan says, giving Carlos a high-five. He sees it as revenge for his dare, even though you're pretty sure that his barking pales in comparison to this…

"Are you serious!? You can't be serious!" Kendall pleads.

Carlos stops laughing and grins at Logan.

"Carlos, what're you- Oh. Oh… _WOOF!" _

* * *

Hahahaha, I hope you're having as much fun reading this as I am writing it :) The sky's like one giant cloud outside… & it's kind of cold. Eh, at least I have noodles :D Wow, why am I always eating when I write? Haha.

Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Predictions? Concerns? Review; your opinion matters.

~Haley


	3. 2: What Honey & Gum Was Really Made For

Chapter 2: What Honey & Gum Was Really Made For

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Camille says.

"It can't be that bad." Jo adds.

You raise a finger in the air. "Hey, if it were me, I wouldn't have that big of a problem with it."

The three of you are leaning over Kendall who's on the couch, you with a bear shaped bottle in your right hand, full of, you guessed it, honey. James pops his head into the conversation. "What, you wouldn't?" He thinks for a minute. "Kendall! Kendall, give __________ your dare!"

"Sorry, James. Don't work that way." Camille says, "I'm pretty sure that counts as backing out. Right, Jo?"

"Sorry." Jo says to him, shrugging.

Kendall doesn't take much notice though because he's too busy glaring at Carlos and Logan high-fiving again.

"Hey, Logan."

"Uh, what?"

"_Are _you, well, _are _you high-fiving?"

"Curse you. Curse you and your words, Kendall Knight."

Carlos gets up and starts jumping again. "BARK! DO IT, MAN!"

"_Woof, woof!" _

Kendall looks away and sighs. "This would be so much more easier if I was, oh I don't know, a girl!?" You plop down on the couch next to him and say, "Well, if you just do it and get it over with, I'll make Carlos go next." It is an interesting proposition. You can tell he's thinking about it but says nothing.

"Oh, just put it on the back of his hand of something!" You offer. Camille groans and hits her hand on her thigh in front of you. "What's wrong?" you have to ask.

"Come on, __________! Don't give him ideas like that! I wanna' see some man-on-man action!"

Kendall's eyes grow about five times their normal size and he jumps up from the couch. "ARE-"

"_Woof!" _

"_-_YOU SERIOUS, CAMILLE!?"

He makes a mad dash for the door, but you stop him by grabbing the back of his t-shirt and falling back onto the couch. "Kendall, no!" you say, "They'll never let you live it down if you break the vow!"

He spins around. "But they'll never let me live it down if I _do _do it!"

You sigh. "What's worse? Being a chicken, or a few gay jokes that are-"

"_WOOF!" _

"Uh, alright… then… Logan… Lemme rephrase. That _could possibly be _tossed around here and there?"

"Uh, try the gay jokes, __________."

You sigh. "I'm just trying to help."

"By telling me to lick honey off another boy!?"

You're both interrupted by the sound of another male's voice. "_Oh, Kendall_…" the voice says. Both your jaws drop. Across the room, on the floor, is James. He is sitting crossed-legged, shirtless, with honey dripping over his left shoulder. He flips his hair. "_Come over here and lick me clean_."

You don't know whether to scream or laugh hysterically. You decide on laughing hysterically, considering that that's what everyone else is doing. "James." Kendall states, "Dude, you are scaring me."

"WOOOOOF."

"Uh, just wondering." Carlos says, "But what time are your-"

"_Wo-" _Logan goes to bark but starts choking. You can't help but laugh a little. The whole thing was all way too ironic. "CAH! CAH! Wo- CAH! Ooooof!"

"You alright?" you ask. He waves a hand and coughs again before saying through watery eyes, "I'm fine."

"Oh, Logie!" Camille rushes to his side with a bottle of water. How she got to the kitchen and back so fast, none of you will ever know for sure.

"So, uh… as I was saying…" Carlos says, "What time do you expect Katie and your mom to be home from the mall?"

"Crap, right." Kendall says. You look up and see that he's now across the room. You must've lost your grip on his shirt while Logan was busy choking on dog noises…

He looks over at the clock on the stereo and adds, "Well I know my mom's bringing Katie over to one of her friends apartments to sleepover and then she's coming back here… Not until later though…"

You all give each other worried looks. That was the last thing any of you want: Kendall's mother to show up in the middle of all this.

"They should still be out though." he says reassuringly. Next, he sighs. "James?"

"Yeeeees, Kendall dearest?"

"… _Jesus Christ…" _

"Oh, come on. I'm clean."

There's an indescribable look on Kendall's face as he walks over to James. Without even knowing it, you find yourself huddled on the smallest couch, in between Carlos, Logan, Jo, _and_ Camille. The only noise you can hear, as Kendall leans down and licks the honey, is coming from the stereo.

All five of you on the couch tense up. "Holy shit." Carlos mumbles. Is it weird that he almost seems to be completely mesmerized by this?

When he's finished, Kendall makes a mad dash to the kitchen and everyone bursts out laughing. It was possibly the strangest thing you have ever seen. Kendall's making a series of indescribable noises from the kitchen but you can barely hear them over everyone else. It doesn't really help that James stands up, flips his hair, looks down at his shoulder, and says, "Oh, Kendall, you've left my skin all nice and sparkling!"

"Kendall!" you say in-between hysterics, "I- I- I'm so sorry you had to do that!"

"Hey, and just to clear things up, I ain't usually this cheap." James adds, not bothering to put his shirt back on and sitting back down on the empty couch.

"I think I'm mentally scarred…" Kendall began coming back into the room, "I saw the honey bottle on the counter and choked on the water I was washing my tongue with…"

Logan is trying to hid him and his laughter behind his hands. Kendall just shoots him a glare and says, "Alright, what happens in this room, _stays in this room._"

You all agree. After all, you're going soon and you have no idea what you're going to get.

"Well…" you begin, "Um, hey there, Carlos!" He gives you a why-are-you-talking-in-that-voice-for look and you just smile. "So, uh, what would you say I kind of told Kendall you'd go next if he did that…?"

You wait for his response. "I'd say that it was totally worth it."

You laugh and watch as he knocks twice on his helmet and shakes his head to mentally prepare himself. With a big breath, he goes for the hat labeled 'DARE'. It wasn't really a shock though; within the short period of time you've known Carlos, you've easily figured out that he's not one to pick truth over dare.

He picks up the paper, unfolds it, and reads it out loud before reading it to himself.

"Have the person of the opposite sex who is closest to you chew a piece of gum and then take it using only your mouth and chew it."

You, Jo, and Camille all freak out a little on the inside before snapping necks to see who closest to Carlos.

"Alright, ladies." he says, all too confidentially and looking around, "Looks like Jo's the lucky lady."

"Wait, what does the dare even mean?" James asks from where he is lounging on the couch. You look over to him and, between the half-smile on his face, and the fact that he's still not wearing a shirt, you melt a little inside.

"It means he's gotta' make-out with someone to get the gum." Logan replies.

"Can it be watermelon?" Carlos asks, excited.

"Uh, why? Do you have-"

The boy in the helmet whips out a pack of gum from his back pocket. "WHA-TA-MELLIN!" he yells.

You and Camille laugh. Jo's too busy mentally preparing herself. If there was no oath, she probably would've screwed out of that apartment as fast as Roadrunner himself.

"Too bad you weren't sitting just a few feet closer, huh __________?" Kendall asks, winking at you. You smile and narrow your eyes. "Your time will come, Kendall. Just you wait."

"My '_time' _already came when I LICKED honey off James's _chest_!"

You giggle. "Oh, yeah. I must've forgotten."

You lean to Camille. "_As if I could ever forget something like that." _You both giggle until you hear Logan, Carlos, and Jo from the other couch.

You can see that Jo is now chewing a piece of gum, and, even though she doesn't really want to do it as you can all plainly see, she's sucking it up for the good of the game. Logan is leaning over the back of the couch. "Hurry up before this looses it's flavor." Jo says.

Carlos looks to James and Kendall, who shrug, and then to Camille and you. She nods almost violently and you give him a little wave with your hands. He shrugs, a strange smile on his face. Then he just goes for it. He completely just leans and does it, like nothing.

You all can't help but watch them, their lips pressed together. You might've been looking at them a good three minutes before you realized something wasn't right.

"Uh, what happened to swapping gum?" Kendall asks you. You shrug. "Wait a sec…" Logan begins, "Uh, so… They're just making out now? Woof."

The three of you nod but you pry your eyes away from the scene.

"So… What're we supposed-""… Woof…"

"-to do? Stop them?"

Jo's hands reach up to cup Carlos's face and they both lean more into it, her head tilting slowly to the side.

"I don't… think… so…" You say. Well this is awkward. You catch a glimpse of someone's tongue and yell out. "SOMEONE DO SOMETHING." James pleas, half-hiding behind a pillow, "BEFORE THEY EAT EACH OTHERS FACES OFF!"

Luckily, the two lovebirds hear this and turn to the four of you. "Whoops, sorry." Carlos says.

Jo shrugs like it's completely nothing.

"Uh…" Logan scratches his head, "Okay, so… Can someone _please _tell me what just happened here!?"

"Sorry," Jo says, smiling a little, "Kind of forgot you guys were here…"

You and Camille are wide-eyed.

"So… did Carlos get the gum?" Logan adds.

Carlos blinks and says, "Oh. No. I guess I forgot." Jo shrugs and they both lean back in to, _eh-hem_, "get the gum", when you guys all yell, "NO!"

"What!?" They both scream, remotely annoyed that you won't let them make out.

"Uh, you can just hand him the gum, Jo." Camille says. She's beyond confused right now.

"Are-"

The corners of Logan's lips droop. He's not exactly in the mood to bark. "Woof…"

"-you sure? But the dare said-"

"JUST HAND IT TO HIM." James screams.

"You've made out enough for it to count." Kendall assures them. She shrugs and gives it to him. "Whatever."

"Mm, fruity." Carlos says, "Kay, who's next?"

* * *

Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading! :D Whenever I get an e-mail saying someone has favorited, reviewed, or added this story to their alert list, it makes my day a little brighter. It's awesome knowing someone's getting a good laugh out of this xD Even if this is just a story about a group of attractive teens playing adult truth or dare ;) I have the next chapter completely mentally planned out so expect that soon. Bwahaha!

Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Predictions? Concerns? Review; your opinion matters.

~Haley

P.S. I'm going to my friend's birthday party later. I was incharge of buying the Optimus Prime piñata and filling it with crayons.

P.S.S. I got her a purple bandana ;) BANDANA MAN FTW!


	4. Your Love Of The Twilight Saga Is Showin

Chapter 3: Your Love Of The Twilight Saga Is Showing

"I think a girl should go next." Kendall suggests, "I mean, it's been all guys up to this point and look how _those have _turned out."

"Yes, but see, we should just get all the boys out of the way." You suggest, knowing that he wants you to go next.

Just as he opens his mouth to make a point in his favor, James says, "I'll go!"

Kendall stops and just looks at him.

"Dude, where's your shirt?" he asks, finally taking notice.

"Oh, you know you like it off." James says, taking a slip of paper from the 'DARE' hat. "Is anyone ever going to pick truth?" Camille asks. Jo waves a hand and says she'll pick truth on her turn, which no one argues to since she was so into the last dare. You look up and James is unfolding his dare.

"Neeehhh." He struggles to unfold the simple paper. You watch for a few more seconds as he tries desperately to open it.

"Neeeeehhh!"

"… James?" you ask.

"Neeeeehhhhhhh!"

"Uh, James?"

"Neh, I've got it!"

He throws the white square down on the ground and stares at it. "Damn paper…" he mumbles.

"Want some help with that…?"

He picks it up and hands it to you, annoyed. It's paper, it's obviously easy for you to unfold, but you make it look difficult at first just for James's sake.

Your eyes scan is and you bite your lip. "What?!" He asks, taking it from you, "Is it that bad? What-"

Everyone waits for him to read it. "Yeah, I fucking would get this one." he says, squinting one eye in some weird form of disgust only James could have.

"What?" Logan asks, standing up. Him and Camille go over and look over his shoulders.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, OH MY GOD." Logan dies laughing and Camille looks absolutely horrified. "Uh, usually I don't like thinking about things like that…" She shivers and slowly makes her way back to the couch.

"Well are-"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, WOOF! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"-you going to show it to us, or what?" Carlos asks, smacking his gum.

James clears his throat. "Go up to four different random people and tell them that…" he trails off, "I don't want to read it. It's simply too horrible."

He hands the paper to Kendall, who takes it and makes a face. You bit your lip as he hands you the paper but you quickly pass it to Jo, not needing to read it again.

"Looks like we're-"

"Tehehehe. Woof."

"-going down to the lobby. Sounds like a good place to find random people." Kendall says smiling. He knows this is worse than his honey licking dare because one, it was among friends, and two, it stayed in the room. James, however, wasn't so lucky as to get one like that.

Carlos is already over by the door, hopping up and down for everyone else to follow him. Logan shoves a grey t-shirt at James and you all go out the door with him pulling it over his head as you go. He shuts the door behind you and says, "Alright, let's just hurry and get this over with…"

When you get down to the lobby, it's bustling with people going in and out, most of them to their rooms for the night. "Oh, _kill me_." James mutters, realizing there's no chance he's going to get out of this now that his hopes of not having no one in the lobby are crushed.

"Go on." Carlos ushers, giving him a little shove towards them. "I can't watch." you laugh and cover your mouth with your hand instinctively, "I'm- I'm going to hide in that fake potted plant!"

"I'm coming too!" Logan says, raising a hand and following, which obviously means that Camille is coming, which also means that Jo is being dragged along.

So the four of you hide behind a potted plant in your pajamas, getting a few queer looks from passer-by. "Shh!" you scold, watching as Kendall and Carlos take their seats in some of the overstuffed lobby furniture.

"Dude, we should've brought popcorn." Logan whispers. "Oh yeah, and totally eat it behind this potted plant." Jo rolls her eyes.

Everyone goes silent with timid smiles on their faces as James approaches some girl standing at the counter. His first victim.

He looks over his shoulder, at you guys in the plant. "I CAN'T DO THIS." he mouths. You all just laugh and Logan mouths back, "Go on! _Go on_!"

James sighs and turns back, giving the girl a tap on the shoulder. Things only get worse when you all realize the girl is actually one of the Jennifers, the one with the blonde hair. She crinkles her nose a bit at James. You can hear Kendall dying from the other side of the room.

"What do you want?" she says in her stuck-up actress tone.

"Uh…" James swallows, "I came here to tell you something."

"Does this face look like it cares?"

"Uh, no, not exactly." he pauses and for a split second you wonder if he's going to back out, "But I'm going to tell you anyways."

"What?"

He takes in a big breath. "Edward Cullen is so beautiful, I creamed myself."

The look on her face is so utterly indescribable, but you only catch a glimpse of it because you fall over on top of Logan, laughing hysterically.

Jo's mouth is hanging wide open in astonishment long before she starts laughing, while the three of you are all in a pile, trying to keep quiet. Kendall and Carlos are pretty much doing the same.

"OHMIGOSH, EW." she screams, hitting him in the chest before spinning around and stomping away. Over her shoulder, she adds, "_SICKO_!"

You're so busy laughing, it takes you a minute before you realize that he's walking up to person number two, some guy who looks a little older than him wearing a pink stripped sweatshirt, probably hating his life. At least he doesn't know this person.

You can tell he's ignoring all the laughing going on in the plant and on the couches when he makes eye contact with this guy.

"Dude, Edward Cullen is so beautiful I creamed myself." he just says, wicked quick and blunt. Your hand flies up to your mouth again as a fit of giggles erupts.

The guy's eyes get really wide and you think he's about to yell something at James, that is, until he opens his mouth and says, "Dude! You too!? I thought I was the only one!" in a _really high _voice…

The guy unzips his sweatshirt to reveal a Team Edward t-shirt.

You're not sure who's going to kill themselves first; James for having to do this, or Kendall because he's laughing to hard you honestly don't think he can breathe.

James takes a step back and puts his hands up, yelling, "UHHH!? ZIP THAT BACK UP! I WAS KIDDING! I WAS KIDDING!"

The boy almost looks disappointed and zips it back up. "What a shame. Pretty boy like you." He shakes his head and leaves.

"Can't we just let him off the hook now while he at least has _a little _dignity?!" you offer, half whispering.

Logan waves a hand. "No way. Think of the oath."

"SCREW THE OATH." James yells in a raspy whisper, leaning towards the plant. You giggle, not knowing that he was within hearing range.

"James!"

All heads turn towards the sofas. Kendall is smiling and silently pointing to some man at the front desk. It takes you a moment before you realize-

"Oh God…" you say, not believing you eyes, "He is not serious…"

Camille's mouth is practically touching the carpet. "No…" she sighs, "That's not…"

"GUSTAVO!?" James screams.

"SHHHHH." You stick your hands through the branches and thrash them around.

"HE WANTS ME TO SAY THAT TO _GUSTAVO_!?" James is utterly horrified.

"Oh, he already thinks you boys are weird." Camille waves a hand like it's nothing.

James whimpers.

"It could be worse?" you say, as if it's a question, "It could be some guy who'd beat you up?" "I think I'd rather have that, thanks."

"Dude," Logan trails off, trying to think of something that'll make him do it. He's going to get him to do it one way or another. "James… Just…" He's still thinking. Then he blurts out, "Do it and __________ will kiss you!"

"WHAT!?" you scream, "LOGAN ARE YOU-" Camille claps a hand over your mouth mid-sentence and the rest just sounds like, "MMMMMMM MMM MMMMM MMMM!?"

He smiles. "Woof. And yes. Tis the price you pay to see one of your friends in pain, young lass."

Both my brows furrow. "Logan, do you ever make sense!?" You look next to James who is contemplating all this. "Oh, James. You're not-"

"Wo-"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME, LOGAN-"

"Sure." You hear James say this, but don't believe your ears at first. "_What?" _you squeak.

"Sure." James says, "I'll do it."

"It was that easy?" Jo comments as James starts walking towards the desk. "Easy? You're not the one who has to hold up _LOGAN'S _end of the deal!" you scowl at him and squint your eyes, "Dink."

"I am not a dink." he pouts.

"Neh." you say, turning back to James, who is tapping the manager on the shoulder.

"Wha- Oh, it's just you monkey-dog." he says, "What do you want?"

"Hey there, Gustavo. I just wanted to let you know that Edward Cullen is so beautiful, I creamed myself."

The boys on the couch are laughing. Laughing. After a whole minute of silence and James and Gustavo starring at each other, things quiet down. "What's going on?" Jo asks, trying to see around the people in front of her, "Did Gustavo kill him?"

The manager only says: "Lemme guess: Truth or dare?"

Everyone's jaws drop.

"Uh, yeah?" James says, taken off guard.

"You picked dare, didn't you?"

"WHA-" Logan screams and both you and Camille have to tackle him to shut him up before he gives away your hiding spot.

"Uh, yes."

"Wanted to back out? And now if you follow through with it, you get a kiss from a pretty girl?"

"… Yeah. How'd you know?"

Gustavo sighs and puts a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I know this may seem hard to believe, but I too was once a…" Gustavo gulps as if he has to mentally prepare himself to finish the sentence, "A… _teenage boy._" James just stands there, his eyes darting from the hand to the guy's face.

"Uh…"

Gustavo pats his shoulder with the same hand before saying, "Good luck, monkey-dog." and walking away.

"OKAY, WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Kendall yells as soon as Gustavo is gone. "I… have… no… clue…" Carlos looks so confused right now. You stand up, your shoulders just reaching over the top of the plant.

You brush yourself off and walk over to James. He doesn't have time to say anything before you just put a hand on his face and kiss him on the lips. You can feel everyone's shocked expressions through the air the whole time. After a minute, you pull away.

"Uh, um-" James starts. You hold up a hand to stop him.

"And just to clear things up, I'm not usually _that easy _either."

He nods, remembering his own words.

"And you still have one more person. Get to it. Finish what you started, soldier."

He nods again, not acknowledging the humor in your voice, and you spin, turning and getting back in the plant. James is just kind of standing there, a bit dazed.

"Geez, next time I'll just make a be with myself that you'll kiss me." Logan says when you kneel. You roll your eyes, feeling the daggers from Camille's glare digging into your back.

"Pssstttt!" Carlos waves to get James's attention. He points to a middle-aged women and her kid at the front desk. "Doooooo itttttt!" he adds quietly. James shrugs. What's he got to lose? Not much now… It seems the only thing he can gain is hot girls. Seems like a fair deal in his mind.

He walks right up and taps her on the shoulder. She is turning around as he says, "Edward Cullen is so beautiful, I creamed myself- HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE MRS. KNIGHT."

Logan barks softly in the distance.

James jumps back about ten feet in the air. "James!?" Kendall's mom yells out.

"WHOA." Katie's eyes get wide and she puts her arms out, "James!? Mom, what does that mea-"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN YOU'RE OLDER." Mrs. Knight can't help but yelling, giving her daughter a shove towards the door.

"_Woof!" _

"Does someone have a dog in here?" Mrs. Knight starts scanning the room when Katie whines, "But Mom! I'm older now!"

"WHEN YOU'RE OLDER."

"Woof!"

Katie groans and is a few feet in front of them when her mom starts with, "JA-"

However, she's cut off by the sound of her son jumping over a sofa and a coffee table, and running across the room with Carlos close behind him. Just as he steps in between his mom and his best friend, you stand up and run over, the others close behind. "Mom!" Kendall says, putting his hands out in front of him, "Back so early? I thought you were dropping Katie off at-"

"She forgot her bag. We stopped to pick it up. And don't try changing the subject. I demand to know why on Earth-"

"It was a dare! See, we were just playing-"

"A dare?" His mom seems shocked. She looks around at everyone, "A _dare? _Are-"

Logan barks and she just stares at him for a minute before continuing.

"-all you guys in on this?"

Everybody nods. "We'll explain it to you on the way up to the room." Kendall mumbles, embarrassed that his mother would find out about how he… converses about these kind of topics with other people… If you get the drift. What if _your _mother found out you were openly discussing the topics of puberty?

Mrs. Knight looks at everyone. "Alright," she says hesitantly, "You guys are going to tell me everything. Understand?"

"Woof."

He bottom lip crinkles. "Including what that's about…"

Everyone is making their way back up the stairs when Kendall leans over to you.

"You going next, __________?" he asks.

"Dude, did you hear you mother? I don't think we're-"

"Woof."

"-going to be continuing this." you whisper.

"Well if we don't finish this, then Logie here will never get his next turn."

"So?" Logan comments.

"So you'll be stuck barking for the rest of your life."

Logan pales and grabs onto your shoulders. "PLEASE, PLEASE, PAAAAHHH-LLEAASSSEEE TAKE YOUR TURN! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING!"

He doesn't even realize he yelled until everybody has stopped and is starring at him holding you by the shoulders. "Uh…" you both trail off at the same time.

"I can tell this is going to be a long explanation…" Mrs. Knight comments, starting back down the hall. You all look at each other and then follow her unwillingly. The whole time, the only thing you can think about is how you're going to have to go next.

Either that, or Logan will blow a fuse.

So now here comes the hard part… What do you choose?

_Truth? _

_Or dare? _

**If you choose truth, go on to Chapter 4... **

**If you choose dare, skip on to Chapter 5... **

**Don't like the outcome? You can always go back and choose again. **

* * *

HAHAHA, yesss! Win! :D So I know I don't exactly have Chapters 4 & 5 up yet, but hey, gimme some credit :b I really wanted to put this one up & they'll both be up at the same time so just you wait ;D Juuusttt yoooouuu waaiiitttttt…

~Haley

P.S. So I went to the party & my friend opened her purple bandana & immediately started FREAKING out. One of the other girls there just goes, "Oh my God…" at the realization of what it really stood for & the others just didn't get it. One of them asked what it was and the girl who recognized it just closes her eyes all dramatically and sweeps her hand across the air above her head, saying in a voice that was manly and shrilly all at the same time, "They were all just four best frraaannnddds." with a little head bobbing towards the end. The imagery really is hilarious.

Needless to say, no one understood that but me & my friend who had the bandana. We started cracking up laughing &, even though she was pretty much dissing it, it was still kinda' funny :)

I got home the next day and walked up to my younger sister. I did the same thing, with the dramatic eye closing and the hand sweep, saying, "They were all just four best fraaannnddds." in that same voice that now reminds me of that character in the pink stripped sweatshirt. She didn't even give me much of a look.

"Big Time Rush?" she asked simply. "Mhm." I smirked.

I'll probably never ever forget that :)

P.S.S. Just in case, I'll say this now: I don't have anything against Twilight, so please don't think I'm dissing it. Go to Google & type in "Edward Cullen is" then look at what comes down in the box. It's pretty funny... I think you'll understand :)


	5. 4: The Truth About Deserted Islands

Chapter 4: The Truth About Deserted Islands

Kendall's mom shut the door behind her.

After about a fifteen minute conversation, and several barks later, she decided that the best option was for her to just go drop Katie off, maybe go get something to eat (also known as stalling), and come back as late as possible. Of course, Kendall was surprised, but he made no argument. "Have a nice time, Mom!" he called waving to the closing door.

"So." Kendall says, now that his mother's gone. "_? Have you decided on what you're-"

"Woof."

"-going to pick?"

You think to yourself and draw in a breath. "I'm going to have to go with truth."

"Lame." Carlos mumbles.

"I'm sorry, Carlos. Do _you_ want to take the risk of put your dignity and reputation on the line by picking some outrageous dare?"

He thinks for a moment. "… I did. And that turned out fine. I got to make out, remember?"

"Hey, wait!" James finally gets it, "I did _not _lose my dignity and reputation, if this is what you're saying!"

"Ha, woof."

"Yeah, you just keep tellin' yourself that, buddy." Kendall says, shoving the hat at you.

You reach in it and pull out the all-knowing slip of paper.

"If you were stranded on a deserted island with the people in the room, who would you eat first-"

"I thought these were all supposed to be raunchy questions and dares?" Carlos asks Camille. She shrugs, "Well, I mean, the website _was_ called-"

"You guys didn't even let me finish." you say, waving the paper, "Who would you eat first, who would you send to safety, and who would you do something dirty with?"

"Like, dirty as in planting a garden?" James asks. Kendall shakes his head. "No, James. _Not_ like gardening."

"Ah, so _there's_ the sexual part of the question." Carlos says, smacking his helmet in triumph.

"Uh… Well then…" you begin, "This certainly is an… _unique _question…"

"Just take it piece by piece." Kendall says, grabbing the seat next to you on the couch, "What does it ask first?"

"Who I would eat first…" you think to yourself and then squint your eyes at Logan.

"Don't look at me!" he yells defensively, "Wait, would you seriously eat me first?"

You think again. "Eh, probably not. I might get murdered by a certain someone if I did."

Logan lets out a sigh of relief and Camille adds, "_, don't joke like that! You're-"

"Woof."

"-under oath! Quite literally… Just try and imagine the island, the hunger, the-"

"Alright! Alright!" you say, not wanting her to get into any of the gruesome details, "I'd probably eat Jo, no offense."

She shrugs. "Yeah, I'd probably eat you first too. No offense. I just wouldn't want to spend awhile on an island with you-"

"ALRIGHTY THEN." Kendall says, interrupting her to prevent something from breaking out. You grind you teeth. "_None taken._" you say. Oh yeah, she says you're too awful to spend time on an island with and then she goes and adds 'no offense.' Yeah, you completely won't take offense to that at all. At least you didn't try to make it sound as mean as possible. What was her problem anyways? Maybe this chick wasn't as 'down-to-earth' as everyone had always led on…

"Next part?" Carlos asked, nervously, trying to help clear some of the tension in the air. You take the piece of paper out of the hand that's crushing it in a fist.

"Who would I send to safety?"

You look around the room. When you get to Carlos, he's nodding with a smile on his face and pointing to himself with both thumbs. You can't help but giggle a little at the certainty on his face. "Uh, James." you say.

"James?" everyone says at once, except him of course. "Why him!" Carlos complains. "Well he might die from not having any conditioner…" you say, actually making logic.

James nods, agreeing with you.

"… and, ya' know, I _did _kind of kiss him and all. You can't send someone to a life on an island after that." You laugh towards the end. At the beginning at this sleepover, you wouldn't have ever said something like that. But now that you were more comfortable, you felt way more confident; confident enough to put a little _dare _into your truths.

"_, I'm rather offended." Camille says with a smile on her face, lightly slapping your shoulder, "I so would've saved you. What happened to 'us girls have to stick together'?"

"Yeah, but that's exactly it. See, James wouldn't last a day on an deserted island. Besides, I would've wanted you to be on the island with me."

Okay, so maybe you're sucking up just a _little _bit…

"Aw! Yeah, together we could find a way off the island any who."

Jo mumbles something under her breath but you ignore it. And of course she didn't even let you explain yourself! You _were _going to say that you would've eaten her first to spare her life on the island, in a joking manor of course, and then she goes and shoots you with the whole 'wouldn't want to be stranded on an island with you for a long period of time' thing. Now you certainly don't feel like even telling her that.

"Wow, so I was gunna' thank you but now I'm not so sure." James said dramatically from the other sofa. You laugh. "At least you don't have to sleep in a shrub, James."

"…True, true. Alright, I like you again."

You roll your eyes and look back at the paper. "Who would I do something dirty wi- Alright, how am I supposed to answer this question!"

Kendall smirks and repeats what Camille said: "Under oath."

"Yes, yes. I am aware." you say, waving a hand around, "Let's see… Kendall."

"Yes?" he says, thinking that you're asking him a question or something.

"No, you."

"Me? What're you asking?"

"Woooof."

Everyone else starts laughing at his clueless expression. "No, dude, she's saying she'd pick you." Logan confirms for him.

"Oh… OH."

Everyone laughs harder, including you. You said it so fast, he hadn't even realized what you meant. "Geez, remind me never to leave _ and Kendall alone on the island! Ever!" Logan laughs. You punch him lightly in the arm.

"Oh, well I guess I'm honored." Kendall says.

"You should be." you laugh.

"Oh, _I am_."

"OKAY, THIS IS GETTING WEIRD." James yells, "And Kendall, I thought you were _my_ man, what happened! And _! After we shared that _moment_!"

You laugh. "James, you can't have both of us."

"Who says?"

"Uh, try the law."

"Oh. Shit. That's right."

Everyone laughs and you just shake your head. "So you eat Jo, send James to safety, & sex it up with Kendall?" Carlos blurbs.

"Carlos!" you yell at his word choice. "Mmm, getting nasty in the garden." James bobs his head. "James!"

"What?"

"Dude, there _is _no garden!" Kendall confirms.

"Well if there's no garden, how do you expect me to eat after we finish up Jo?"

The girl makes a face as if to say "_Hello_! I'm sitting RIGHT here!"

"You leave the island, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Ha. Okay, cool. So only you guys starve."

"Gee thanks, James." Camille rolls her eyes.

"SO." you said, remotely proud of yourself. "Who's gone so far?"

Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James all raise their hands, along with you. However, you seem to have had the least amount of trauma because of your pick, maybe because it simply wasn't a dare, which were proving to be more… _intense _than the only truth you've picked.

You can tell by the expressions on their faces that they're silently reliving their experiences. Maybe this whole truth or dare experience wasn't such a fun idea… I mean, when was the last time mental scarring was considered a _fun idea_?

"All the guys." Kendall said, suddenly smiling at you like he had a huge secret. "And you. So that leaves only Camille and Jo, who we know is going to pick truth, left."

"And then we can FINALLY get around to my next turn!" Logan cheered in place.

"Great, so we're all going twice?" James said, displeased.

"Well think of it this way: Now you can have a second chance and pick a truth if you want." Camille said. He shrugged and nodded, obviously pleased by this.

You looked over to Camille and suddenly watched her face fall. "What's wrong?" you ask, sincerely concerned.

"Well… see…" Everyone kind of leans forward, curious about what Camille is about to admit to. "I kind of… see, I'm not going to _lie _and say that I didn't sneak a few peaks at the truths and dares when they were printing… but I'm just now realizing that the ones you guys have gotten so far… well, they pale in comparison to some of the ones that are still in those hats…"

"Are you saying, that they can get _worse_?" Kendall looked like he had lost all faith in anything that was good in life.

Logan barked, but they were becoming used to it. Camille just nodded.

"Well aren't we lucky…" Jo started.

"Woof."

"Let's just get this over with." Camille added, shooting Logan a look, even though everyone knew she didn't mean it. Her and Jo immediately started a game of best-two-out-of-three rock, paper, scissors to decide who would have to face the dreaded hats.

**From here, please go on to Chapter 6... **

* * *

I'M BACK! :D You miss me? Haha. Sorry for the long wait on this and the other chapter. I realize it's been basically FOREVER since I've updated and that I've lost quite a few readers as a consequence but I had to take some time off. But don't worry! I very much intend to finish up this little fun series. ;) For those of you who are still reading, I thank you very ? Questions? Comments? Predictions? Concerns? Review; your opinion matters.

~ Haley

P.S. I've been reading this new series called 'Summer Boys' and I know the title seems a little strange at first, but if you love stories like I do with relationships and romance in them, I HIGHLY recommend picking up the first book in the series. It was just one of those books I randomly picked up at Barnes and Nobles and said to my friend, "Dude… I NEED to get this book…" I'm completely hooked. Right now I'm on the third and the others are all lent out to my friend. ;) THEY'RE SOO GOOD. Just throwing that out there. Haha. Ttfn.


	6. 5: The Daring Side Of You

Chapter 5: The Daring Side of You

Kendall's mom shut the door behind her.

After about a fifteen minute conversation, and several barks later, she decided that the best option was for her to just go drop Katie off, maybe go get something to eat (also known as stalling), and come back as late as possible. Of course, Kendall was surprised, but he made no argument. "Have a nice time, Mom!" he called waving to the closing door.

"So." Kendall says, now that his mother's gone. "_? Have you decided on what you're-"

"Woof."

"-going to pick?"

You think to yourself and draw in a breath. "I'm going to have to go with dare."

"Ten bucks says she gets lucky and gets an easy one." James mutters, still weirded out by the dare he got.

"Aw, James. You're embarrassed." you laugh.

"YIP, YIP, YIP, YIP, YIP, YIP!"

All heads turn to Logan. "Dude…" Kendall begins, "What the _hell_ was THAT?"

He shrugs. "Thought the old bark was getting a tad old. I was gunna' just try out some different ones."

No one really says anything. "Uh, maybe you just want to stick with the first one…" you say, reaching for the hat labeled 'DARE'.

"Alright…" you mumbled, unfolding the paper, "It says… Spin a bottle on the table. Whoever it lands on, take into the closet for seven minutes. Do whatever you like."

"Dude, it's like a combination of spin the bottle _and _seven minutes in heaven." James comments.

You stand up, acting much more calm than you actually feel. "Someone wanna' show me where I can find a bottle?" you ask, an almost daring smirk tugging at one corner of your lips. Logan stands up and walks over to the kitchen with you, while the others share looks of worry and excitement.

With both boys and girls sitting in the circle, this dare had the potential to be very interesting.

"Hrm." Logan opens the fridge and takes out a huge bottle of Mountain Dew.

Just as you open your mouth to ask if a full bottle will work, he screws off the cap and starts chugging it. "Logan!" you say, just as he downs a complete half of it. Wiping his mouth, he smiles and hands the bottle towards you.

"You want me… to drink out of that bottle?" you ask hesitantly. He pushes it towards you a little more.

"But it has your cooties on it!" you complain like you're in the third grade again.

Logan rolls his eyes. "_, in elementary school we called it cooties. In high school, we call it STDs."

"LOGAN!" He was pretty much the last person you would've expected to say something like that.

"Oh, just drink it! We don't have an already empty bottle."

Hesitantly at first, you reach out and swipe it from his hands, chugging down a good quarter of it. "Bleh." you say, handing it back to him as a signal that you don't want anymore.

He takes it and you follow him back into the living room. "Got the bottle but someone needs to help us drink this." Logan says, holding it up. Camille raises one brow. "So you both drank out of that?"

"Unfortunately." you mumble.

"Why don't you just pour it down the sink?" James asks, making a face.

"And waste perfectly good Dew?" Carlos says, astonished, "Give it here, my good man."

Logan tosses him the bottle and he downs the rest of it, slamming it down on the coffee table once he's done.

You kneel down and grab hold of the bottle.

"Uh, here it goes." you say, shutting your eyes after you spin it and keeping them tight.

You spin the bottle and when you know that it has stopped because everyone has gasped, you open your eyes.

Oh _good God, _you think to yourself.

_It did not just seriously land on… them… _

You're pleading for this to be a dream. But it's not. This is seriously happening…

And now you have to go spend seven minutes in a closet with…

**NOW. You only get two choices. **

**If the person you landed on is a **_**boy**_**, please go to Chapter 7...**

**If the person you landed on is a **_**girl**_**, please go to Chapter 8...**

* * *

Sorry this one is so short! Bah. BUT I'M BACK! :D You miss me? Haha. Sorry for the long wait on this and the other chapter. I realize it's been basically FOREVER since I've updated and that I've lost quite a few readers as a consequence but I had to take some time off. But don't worry! I very much intend to finish up this little fun series. ;) For those of you who are still reading, I thank you very ? Questions? Comments? Predictions? Concerns? Review; your opinion matters.

~ Haley

P.S. I've been reading this new series called 'Summer Boys' and I know the title seems a little strange at first, but if you love stories like I do with relationships and romance in them, I HIGHLY recommend picking up the first book in the series. It was just one of those books I randomly picked up at Barnes and Nobles and said to my friend, "Dude… I NEED to get this book…" I'm completely hooked. Right now I'm on the third and the others are all lent out to my friend. ;) THEY'RE SOO GOOD. Just throwing that out there. Haha. Ttfn.


	7. 8: Girls Just Wanna' Have Fun

Chapter 8: Girls Just Wanna' Have Fun

You're starring down at the empty bottle of Mountain Dew on the table and cannot believe your eyes.

You follow the bottle to the end, only to see that it is pointing straight at Camille.

You see Carlos and James high-five but ignore it. "Oh, shut up. It's not like you get to watch." you say before you stick out your tongue.

"Yes, but there is always the whole ear-against-the-door trick." James points out, pointing a finger towards the ceiling. You roll your eyes.

"Then I'll be sure to open the door extra quickly."

"Nu-uh-uh." he says, a smirk on his face, "_You _don't get to open the door. _We _let you out at the seven minute mark."

You look over to Camille who actually looks excited.

"Come on, _." she says, getting up from her space on the couch, "We have to at least take some of the coats out of the closet so it's not cramped for," she took a dramatic pause and looked you in the eye smiling, "whatever we decide to do in there."

You have to keep it together and try hard not to giggle because you know she's up to something. As you stand, you catch a glimpse of the pairs of wide eyes coming from the boys and the rolling ones of Jo.

If it had to be a girl, you're secretly glad it wasn't Jo. For some reason she's been giving you looks all night, causing you to believe that she wasn't as down to earth as everyone's been making her seem.

_Oh well_, you think, shrugging it off. You think you're hearing a whispering conversation from the boys space, something about 'making sure there was a camera in the closet?' and something else about 'being stupid' and 'forgetting.' You laugh to yourself; obviously they wouldn't have put a camera in the closet… _right…? _

Logan is over with Camille and you shoot him a smile as he dumps a pile of coats onto the floor. "Kay, you ladies are, woof, good."

"Woo!" Camille says, walking right into the closet. You give Logan a look. You can already see the whole woofing thing being one of those inside jokes that all of you will absolutely never forget. James leads the others over and you disappear with your friend. "Seven minutes on the clock?" you say.

"Got it!" Kendall replies.

It's dark and you search around for something and end up with your hands on the wall. "Camille?" you whisper so if James really _is _leaning against the door, he can't hear.

She's giggling like a mad person. "I'm here." she says, her hand gripping you on the wrist.

"So, I've know you a little while now," you start off by saying, "but even in that short amount of time, I know you well enough to know that you have devised some kind of master plan, no?"

You can almost feel her smile through the air. "You're a smart kid, _."

"Aw, Logan's not here to woof. But thank you." you reply, noticing how much you're begging to pick up that word, "Now, let me in on this so-called _master plan_."

Camille leans close to your ear and whispers something. When she pulls away a few minutes later, you cannot believe what she had come up with.

"You know, this is going to drive the boys _CRAZY_." She can't help but laugh. "I know. And the best part is that I told Jo about it earlier so she can go along with it."

You tilt your head back and smile at the ceiling, knowing that this is going to be funny.

"I can't hear anything!" James says, his right ear pressed against the wood, just as he promised. "Well try harder!" Logan argues, throwing his hands down by his side.

"Maybe they're not doing anything?" Kendall suggests.

"Oh, _they're doing something_." All eyes immediately go to Jo. "What choo' talkin' 'bout, Willis?" Carlos spats.

"Okay, first of all, the name's not _Willis. _Second of all, obviously they're doing something. I mean, guys, come on now "

"Woof. How do you know?" Logan's voice raises into something frantic after the bark.

She shrugs. "I just know things."

"But how do you 'just know' these things!" James throws himself against the door. "I. MUST. SEE. WHAT IS GOING ON BEHIND THIS ACCURSED DOOR."

"James, calm yourself!" Kendall says, gripping him by a shoulder. "They only have five minutes left. I _think _you can handle yourself for that much longer."

James shakes his head in his hands. "I. Just. Don't. Know, Kendall. Are you sure?"

"I'm-"

"WOOF."

"Hurry up! I think we only have a few minutes left!" Camille says, ushering you along. You rip your shirt up over your head and throw it in the pile in front of you with your slippers and pants in it as well.

After a brief moment of convincing, Camille had told you about her 'master plan'. You and her would completely strip down to nothing but your underwear and when the boys opened the door? Act like absolutely nothing happened; which would be true, but it would drive them absolutely and 100% crazy not knowing.

You and her, push past the coats that were actually left in the closet and make your way to the very back. Sure enough, the door flies open without any warning and light floods the space.

"AHA!" you hear James yell, "Wait, where'd they go?"

Camille taps you on the shoulder and you know it's time to walk out.

"What do you mean 'where'd they go'!" Logan adds, pushing him out of the way.

Just then, you and Camille come out of the clothes and into the light, absolutely no expressions on your faces or showing emotions to give your trick away.

You can feel the obviousness of the boys as they look you up and down, and then again. And then a third time.

"Um…" Kendall trails off. You glance up at him. Had his eyes always been that big?

"Yeah?" you ask in a total nonchalant voice.

"Did someone turn on the ac?" Camille adds, looking up at the ceiling like she believes her own acting is real. This is just another acting gig for her and it comes naturally, but not without a little dramatic influence of course. She walks past the guys and you notice the low high-five she shoots Jo.

"Well, uh, it's, um, just that… uh…"

"You're not wearing clothes." Carlos finishes for him.

"And we're pretty sure you went _in _there with them on…" Logan adds. "Uh, and woof…" He almost didn't catch himself that time.

You look confused and look down at yourself. You laugh and it makes all the boys jump about ten feet in the air, like the noise has all of a sudden become foreign to them.

"Hey, Camille!" you say. "What?" she turns her head in your direction from where she is now lounging on the couch, one leg crossed over the other.

"I think we may have forgotten to put our clothes back on." She looks down at herself and laughs like a bell. "Whoops!" is all she says.

You lean back into the closet and retrieve your clothes. You didn't actually mean to, and it doesn't strike you until you're already bent over in the closet, but you're not wearing pants… and the boys are right in back of you.

You feel stares. And you also feel the sudden rush of air as Logan excuses himself to the bathroom and rushes out of the room. Even Jo, of all people, snickers at the situation.

You turn back around with both piles in your hands. With a small, knowing smile, you saunter over to Camille and the both of you start to put your clothes back on. You're assuming Kendall, Carlos, and James are still a little too stunned to speak, that is, until James yells out, "WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO IN THERE!"

You can Camille look up innocently.

"What are you talking about?" you say.

"Yeah," Camille says, "What we did in there is our business. And, I mean, it's not like you had a legitimate camera in there so you could even find out."

James slaps his forehead, Kendall looks like he honest to God wants to kill himself, and Carlos keels over onto the carpet.

You turn to finish putting your pants on and the big smile finally creeps it's way onto your face.

You really should consider acting.

After all, you sure do seem to have the whole audience reaction down.

"Alright," Camille has just finished pulling her shirt over her head when she looks to the boys. Logan is just walking back into the room. "I've been thinking, and the dares and truths we've done so far? No where near _close_ as bad as the ones that are coming up. Come on boys, pick your jaws up off the ground and let's finish up our first round."

* * *

HEY, so i put up one of the next chapters.(: Sorry I don't have the boys one up yet, i've been SUPER busy. Like, legit. T_T It's rediculous. But I promise I'll upload it soon enough. I figured I might as well put this one up to hold you over.(; Bahaha, jkjk. Thanks for reading.3 I sincerely appreciate it.

Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Predictions? Concerns? Review; your opinion matters.

~ Haley


End file.
